


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Childhood Trauma, Detective Jisung, Han Jisung | Han Is Bad at Feelings, Han Jisung | Han-centric, House Party, Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery, Protective Stray Kids Ensemble, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Teen Angst, Teen Genius Jisung, Undercover Missions, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**2:46 PM**

"What are you guys doing after school?"

Seungmin simply shrugged in response to Felix's question while Hyunjin started to talk."Renjun and Chenle's parents are going away for a couple of days so they're having a party at their place."He explained,everyone turning to face him the second the word 'party' left his mouth.


End file.
